In regattas, the athletes, or rowers, are the most important elements in getting a boat to go fast. Their strength, endurance, and technique contribute to performance more than anything else. The equipment and rigging of a boat also contribute to a great extent to boat speed.
In regard to rigging, the proper adjustment of the pitch angle of an oar blade, for example, is known to provide a smooth entry and exit of the oar blade from the water, and to exert a more efficient propulsion during the drive segment of the oar stroke. Therefore, the pitch angle of an oar blade is normally carefully measured before every race and is adjusted if needed to satisfy the preferences of each athlete.
Generally, the pitch angle of an oar blade is measured with a pitch meter, or an angle measuring instrument, that is held against the surface of the blade. During this procedure, it is recommended to place the pitch meter at right angle with the longitudinal axis of the oar in order to obtain a consistent measurement of the pitch angle of the oar blade.
There is no known squaring device in the prior art for use with a pitch meter of the type used to measure the pitch angle of an oar blade, for holding the pitch meter at right angle with the oar shaft. Therefore, this measurement is usually done by visually positioning and approximately holding the instrument on the oar blade as best as one can. When the adjustment is done inattentively, or by a person having insufficient training, the setting may vary from one oar to the next, or between two oars in a same pair, causing too much floating or sinking of the blade and uneven pull on the oars. This reason basically has contributed to the development of a market demand for a squaring gauge capable of steadying a pitch meter on an oar blade at right angle with the oar shaft.